Such an intake circuit comprises a cooled path and a non-cooled path which are both connected to the intake of the engine via valves. It results that the engine has important weight and bulk making delicate the setting up of the engine on the vehicle, a relative complexity making difficult the engine maintenance and a high number of parts increasing the risk of failure.